Coup de couteau
by Didi Gemini
Summary: [OS] C'est bientôt le bal de Noel, Harry n'a pas de cavalière. Draco est timide et Ginny cinglée :p


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Harry/Draco

**Rating :** K.

Kikou tout le monde !!

**Lys :** Hello :-)

Voici une fic que j'ai écris il y a trèèèèèèèèèèèès...

**Lys :** Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès

Longtemps ! Donc soyez gentils !

**Lys :** Première fois qu'elle écrit du HP, faut pas être méchant !

Surtout que je la trouve po terrible, cette fic T.T

**Lys :** Tiens, ça change :p

Méchante !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Coup de couteau

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, plongeant peu à peu le grand château dans l'obscurité. Les torches fixées aux murs éclairaient les couloirs où peu d'élèves circulaient, préférant rester dans leurs salles communes. De toute façon, c'était bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu.

Dans un de ses couloirs, une forme transparente et bleutée se baladait en regardant de tous les côtés, espérant trouver un élève pour lui faire des misères. Il entendit des pas et des voix discuter avec insouciante. Il rit discrètement et fonça au recoin du couloir, espérant faire peur aux élèves qui arrivaient. Ils s'approchèrent.

L'esprit surgit soudain de nulle part, fonça devant eux et leur fit une grimace débile en hurlant. Les deux victimes sursautèrent, les yeux écarquillés. L'un des deux élèves présents s'accrocha au bras de l'autre et s'y retint, son cœur à deux doigts de lâcher.

« Ah, c'est malin, Peeves !

- Hi hi hi !! Mais que font deux élèves dans les couloirs à une heure pareille ? Des préfets, en plus !

- On sort de retenue. Maintenant, tire-toi !

- Hi hi hi !! »

C'est en ricanant que l'esprit frappeur traversa un mur et partit on ne savait où. L'élève qui avait parlé regarda l'autre, toujours pendu à son bras, une main sur son cœur.

« Il m'a fait peur… J'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter…

- Tu es trop émotif, Ron.

- C'est toi qui ne l'es pas assez ! T'as vu la tête qu'il avait ?! Toi aussi, t'as sursauté !

- Oui, il a assuré, cette fois.

- Drago…

- Quoi ? Bon, faudrait se dépêcher, ou ils vont s'inquiéter.

- T'as envie de revoir ton mamour, hein ? Dit malicieusement le rouquin.

- RON !! S'écria Drago, les joues rouges.

- Allez, avoue ! T'es amoureux d'Harry ! Ça se voit tout de suite ! »

Drago baissa la tête, écarlate, et recommença à marcher, ignorant royalement Ron.

« Hé ! Tu vas pas me faire la tête ?

- Je ne te connais pas.

- Allez… Il est où le problème ?

- Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?

- Ron. Nan, mais sans rire. Pourquoi tu te caches ?

- À ton avis ? Tu crois vraiment que mes sentiments pourraient être réciproques ? Avec toutes les filles qui lui tournent autour comme des chattes en chaleur, il me prendrait plus pour un échappatoire qu'autre chose.

- Essaye de le comprendre, aussi ! Il a vaincu Voldemort ! C'est normal que les filles le veuillent pour mari, avec sa renommé, sa puissance et son argent.

- Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi !

- Je sais, raison de plus pour ne pas te cacher.

- Attends… T'es en train de me demander d'aller lui avouer mes sentiments ? Mais t'es malade !!

- Peut-être, je suis un peu chaud depuis se matin.

- Arrête de faire le con.

- C'est vrai, Hermione m'a fait toute une scène, ce matin. Enfin bon, fais comme tu veux, mais reste pas en retrait comme ça.

- Ça me fait bizarre quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années, tu m'aurais tué sur place si tu avais appris que j'aimais Harry.

- C'est plus pareil, t'es passé du bon côté. Et puis, tu fais vraiment partie des nôtres, maintenant. J'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, moi.

- Et moi donc, soupira Drago. Et encore moins que je passerais le plus clair de mon temps libre dans votre salle commune.

- C'est clair. »

C'était vrai. Voici des mois que Drago était passé de l'autre côté de la barrière et qu'il s'était lié d'amitié avec ses pires ennemis. Ces trois derniers avaient essayé de se montrer agréable avec lui, vu l'état critique de la situation à ce moment-là. Et ils ne le regrettaient pas.

Ils s'entendaient tellement bien tous les quatre que, même après que ce con de Voldemort fut mort, ils continuèrent à se voir et ils finirent par informer Drago de leur mot de passe pour qu'il puisse venir dans leur salle commune. C'était plutôt mal vu par les autres élèves, du moins au début. Vu les voyeuses conversations que le quatuor avait ainsi que l'indifférence des trois griffondors, tout le monde avait fini par accepter la présence régulière de Malfoy.

Les deux anciens ennemis arrivèrent devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Celle-ci regarda d'un sale œil discret le blond. Malgré le temps, elle n'acceptait toujours pas que le serpentard rentre dans la salle commune des griffondors. Pourtant, il connaissait leur mot de passe et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher d'entrer.

« Galions d'or ! » S'exclama Ron.

C'est à contrecœur que le tableau pivota, laissant passer les deux adolescents qui entrèrent dans la salle spacieuse qu'était la salle commune. Près du feu se trouvaient Hermione et Harry, tous les deux assis dans un fauteuil.

Alors que la sorcière était plongée dans un livre, le brun lisait la Gazette, parlant un peu avec Ginny qui était assise sur l'accoudoir, se posant ainsi discrètement contre l'épaule d'Harry. Drago eut un pincement au cœur et ne peut se retenir de lancer un furtif regard noir à la rouquine qui ignora leur arrivée.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » Dit Ron.

Hermione émergea soudain de son bouquin et leva la tête alors que le roux se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Harry laissa tomber son journal sur les genoux, ce qui amena le regard déçu de Ginny, et regarda ses deux amis en leur souriant.

Le blond se retint de rougir et s'approcha de lui pour lui rendre son sourire et s'asseoir par terre pour ensuite poser son dos contre les jambes du brun, attirant le regard noir de la rousse mais que personne ne remarqua, bien que le Malfoy sourit discrètement.

« Alors, cette retenue ? Demanda Harry en ne se dégageant pas.

- Éprouvant, ennuyeux et inutile, répondit Ron en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir alors qu'Hermione posait sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit ami, quémandant une caresse dans les cheveux, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Tant que ça ? S'interrogea le brun en regardant Drago.

- Oui. On a dû nettoyer toutes les coupes de la salle des trophées sans les baguettes sous l'œil de Rusard. Tu sais comment il est, il nous a tout fait frotter au moins deux fois.

- Voire trois, assura Ron en hochant la tête.

- C'est de votre faute ! Dit Hermione. Vous n'aviez pas à faire les zouaves en cours de métamorphose.

- N'exagère pas, Hermione, sourit Harry.

- Oh, toi, tais-toi ! Un peu plus et tu t'y collais aussi !

- Je sais, soupira le brun sans que son sourire ne quitte ses lèvres.

- Ah, au fait ! Ron a failli avoir une crise cardiaque dans le couloir.

- Drago !!

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda la sorcière.

- Peeves nous a surpris au détour du couloir, répondit Ron, rouge de honte.

- Tu es trop émotif, Ron.

- Harry !! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ?! »

S'ensuivit d'une bonne crise de rire avant qu'ils ne se mettent à converser joyeusement pour se détendre.

Drago tapa un peu les genoux de brun avec sa tête et Harry se mit à lui caresser distraitement les cheveux blonds. C'était devenu une habitude. Harry était connu pour être le meilleur pour caresser les cheveux et Hermione et Ginny étaient les premières à en profiter. Drago aussi, mais plus discrètement. Il aimait quand son ami passait entre ses doigts ses mèches blondes.

À des moments, il se disait qu'il était vraiment devenu fou. Voir ces trois griffondors autour de lui à parler, rire et l'embêter de temps à autre lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé vivre une telle chose, lui qui n'avait jamais été vraiment entouré par l'amour et encore moins d'amis. Les autres serpentards le fréquentaient à cause de son nom. Mais Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient différents. Et il se sentait tellement bien avec eux qu'il passait très peu de temps avec les autres, au point de n'aller dans sa propre salle commune que lorsqu'il se faisait tard et qu'il allait se coucher.

Le peu de fois qu'il était avec ses autres camarades, c'était pour faire ses derniers devoirs. Les serpentards avaient essayé de le retirer de ce groupe, mais rien n'y faisait, surtout que, dans les couloirs, les autres élèves des autres maisons l'entouraient toujours, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il retourne avec ses camarades. C'était compréhensif, Malfoy n'était plus le garçon méprisant et hautain d'autrefois depuis qu'il fréquentait le trio d'amis.

Drago leva la tête, appuyée sur les genoux d'Harry, et regarda Ginny. Elle lui lança un regard noir qui ne fit que s'accentuer en voyant l'expression indifférente du jeune Malfoy. Il fronça un peu les sourcils et tous les deux se défièrent du regard alors que les trois autres discutaient sans faire attention à eux.

C'est avec seulement leur regard qu'ils se lancèrent un défi où il n'y aurait qu'un seul vainqueur et où il aurait un enjeu important : Harry.

« Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir… » Pensa Drago.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire… » Pensa à son tour Ginny.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une horloge sonna, indiquant l'heure avancée, que leur regard se quitta. Des élèves étaient déjà partis se coucher et il ne restait plus grand monde dans la pièce. Le blond regarda sa montre, horrifié.

« Mais… Il est neuf heures et demi ?! Mince !!

- Tu vas te faire avoir par Rusard, s'inquiéta Hermione alors que la rousse souriait en coin.

- Je vais te filer ma cape d'invisibilité, lui proposa Harry en lui montrant qu'il allait se lever.

- Merci, Harry !! Tu es mon sauveur !!

- Pas de quoi », sourit le brun.

Sur un fond rose avec des étoiles clignotantes tout autour (au ralenti, s'il vous plait), Drago et Ginny voyaient un ange sorti de nulle part leur adresser un superbe sourire à tomber par terre.

Ginny rougit mais Draco se retint juste à temps. Ron, voyant la gêne des deux se sentit gêné, sentant au fond que, sous leur nez, ils venaient de se mettre au défit. Il savait que sa sœur était amoureuse de son meilleur ami, mais il ne souhaitait pas vraiment que tous les deux soient ensembles.

Non pas qu'avoir Harry comme beau-frère était embêtant, mais il sentait que Ginny était plus amoureuse du physique de leur sauveur à lui-même, contrairement au blond qui ressentait des sentiments beaucoup plus fort pour son ancien ennemi.

Ronald avait bien remarqué les regards vagues, insistants, admirateurs, voire amoureux que Drago lançaient à Harry sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive.

Hermione, quand à elle, n'avait rien vu du tout à part qu'Harry avait des humeurs plutôt changeantes. Un coup il était tout sourire, un autre il était tout triste.

Le brun ne tarda pas à arriver et à passer sa cape à Drago qui le remercia, très heureux de pouvoir utiliser la cape de son amoureux sans que celui-ci ne soit là pour l'accompagner.

**OoO**

Harry et Ron marchaient tranquillement dans un couloir, retournant dans leur salle commune. Hermione était restée avec leur professeur de Métamorphose et les deux garçons étaient partis après qu'elle ait insisté pour qu'ils partent devant elle.

Harry soupira bruyamment sans le vouloir, ce qui attira l'attention de Ron qui tourna la tête vers lui.

« Harry ? Ça ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Si, si…

- Ne ment pas. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien, si se n'est… Ron, soit franche avec moi. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Drago et Ginny étaient bizarres, ces temps-ci ?

- Bah… Ils sont toujours bizarres, alors…

- Ils me collent tous les deux comme des sangsues et font tout pour rester toujours avec moi ! Tu as bien dû le remarquer, avec tu es tellement observateur depuis que tu sors avec Hermione !

- Tu exagères un peu, non ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Bah… Hé bien… Bafouilla Ron, gêné.

- Ron ! Tu me caches quelque chose !

- T'entends pas un bruit ?

- Ne dévie pas la conversation !

- Mais je te jure, j'entends quelque chose ! »

Ils se turent et écoutèrent attentivement, concentrés. En effet, ils entendaient un bruit qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le définir et se concentrèrent pour en trouver l'origine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit…? Se demanda Harry à voix haute.

- On dirait un troupeau de centaures enragés…

- Aux dernières nouvelles, les centaures n'ont pas encore envahi le château…

- C'est quoi, alors ? »

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, à plusieurs mètres d'eux, un véritable troupeau de filles hystériques déboula, s'arrêta net en voyant les deux griffondors, puis se mirent à crier et coururent vers le brun qui, avec Ron, les regarda, horrifié.

Le roux lui tapa sur l'épaule et Harry se réveilla pour se mettre à courir comme un malade et piqua le sprint de sa vie.

**OoO**

Drago était assis dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des griffondors, regardant distraitement les flammes dans la cheminée près de laquelle il se trouvait. Il était inquiet.

Harry n'était toujours pas rentré et une colère sourde l'envahissait chaque instant un peu plus en pensant à toutes ces nanas qui devaient lui courir après avec l'espoir de pouvoir sortir avec lui.

En effet, quand lui et Hermione étaient rentré dans la salle commune, ils avaient vu une affiche disant qu'un bal de fin d'année allait avoir lieu prochainement, ce qui expliquait le petit nombre de filles dans la pièce.

Le blond était jaloux, aussi. Il devait bien avouer que les filles avaient plus de chances avec Harry que lui. C'était moins gênant de sortir avec une fille qu'avec un garçon, Drago qui plus est. Et puis, à un bal, on invitait une fille, pas un garçon…

Drago soupira et se redressa dans son fauteuil. Il avait tout tenté. Se rapprocher d'Harry ne lui avait jamais paru aussi difficile et Ginny n'y était pas pour rien.

Tous les deux se disputaient le brun sans relâche et se défiait férocement du regard. Et voilà une semaine que ça durait. Malfoy commençait à en avoir marre de cette gamine rousse mais se retenait bien de lui dire ses quatre vérités, du fait qu'elle était la cadette de Ron et qu'elle était appréciée par Harry.

Le tableau pivota pour laisser l'entrée de la pièce ouverte. Drago regarda avec espoir mais il fut vite évanoui en voyant Ginny entrer. Après un regard de défit lancé au blond, elle marcha rapidement vers le fauteuil en face de Drago où se trouvait Hermione assise sur Ron, tous deux lisant la gazette du jour.

« Bonsoir ! Vous n'avez pas vu Harry ?

- Non, répondit Hermione. Des filles lui courent après et il n'est pas prêt de rentrer. Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'il t'invite ?

- Oui ! Et d'ailleurs, j'ai plus de chances que toutes ces filles, dit la rousse avec un air mi-vantard, mi-victorieux.

- N'y crois pas trop, fit Ron qui n'avait pas quitté le journal des yeux.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que. »

Ginny allait répliquer quand l'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau pour se refermer aussitôt, ne laissant le temps qu'au brun de rentrer dans la pièce.

S'appuyant d'un bras contre l'entrée, il tenta de reprendre sa respiration quelques secondes, ruisselant de sueur et rouge à cause du manque d'air et de l'effort. Il se décolla du mur et marcha vers ses amis.

« Hé bien… Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup couru, sourit Hermione.

- J'ai jamais autant couru de toute ma vie… De vraies folles… Elles me lâchaient pas… Et j'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elles me poursuivaient… »

Ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, ils s'assit sur le bout des genoux de Drago qui ne pu retenir une pointe de rouge tinter ses joues.

« En fait, il y a bientôt un bal de fin d'année, répondit Ron en souriant avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Quoi ?! Tu te fiches de moi ?!

- Bah non ! T'as plus qu'à te trouver une cavalière !

- Bon sang… »

Pris soudain d'un coup de fatigue, le brun s'affala sur le pauvre blond qui retint férocement le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Potter s'affalait sur lui de cette façon, mais en ces circonstances, c'était complètement différent.

Il n'empêche qu'il se sentait bien, le corps fin du brun collé au sien. Il tourna légèrement la tête, dissimulant son geste par une invite à ce qu'Harry pose sa tête au creux de son cou, et regarda sur le côté.

Ce n'était plus du défit qu'il lisait dans le regard de la rouquine mais c'était carrément un regard meurtrier qu'elle lui lançait et il n'échappa pas à son frère qui avait relevé exprès les yeux du journal. Il sourit discrètement et Drago vit bien qu'il était de son côté, ce qui lui donna du baume au cœur.

Le blond profita de ce contact avec son amoureux le temps avant qu'il parte pour aller se coucher.

**OoO**

« Les garçons ! »

Hermione courut et sauta dans les bras que Ron lui tendait après l'avoir entendue l'appeler. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et la sorcière fit la bise à Drago qui se trouvait avec le roux. Harry les avait abandonné pour piquer un sprint dans les couloirs du château pour échapper aux filles qui lui couraient après.

« Où est Harry ?

- Il pique un petit sprint et vient nous rejoindre en métamorphose après.

- On lui court toujours après ? Ça commence à bien faire, quand même !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Quand on est le « survivant », « l'élu » et avec tout l'argent derrière, c'est plutôt normal, non ?

- Mouais. »

Hermione regarda Drago qui semblait de mauvais poil. En effet, ces filles énervaient de plus en plus le blond et il était de mauvaise humeur, entre autre à cause de Pansy qui lui avait demandé d'être sa cavalière.

C'était un vrai pot de colle et, malgré qu'il ne fréquente que très peu les serpentards, elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant de le suivre quand il n'était pas avec ses trois amis. Il s'était retenu de toutes ses forces en pensant à son bien-aimé Harry de ne pas la gifler violemment et de lui crier dessus.

C'était un effort surhumain, mais quand Harry y était mêlé, c'était tout de suite plus facile.

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur, toi.

- Pansy lui a demandé d'être sa cavalière.

- Ah, je comprends. On y va ? »

Les garçons acquiescèrent et ils marchèrent en direction de la salle de métamorphose. Soudain, ils virent Ginny marcher rapidement dans le couloir, la tête baissée.

« Ginny ! » Appela Ronald.

Elle leva la tête et se pressa vers eux en regardant le blond qui ne se sentit pas d'humeur à défier la rouquine. Celle-ci s'arrêta net devant lui et le gifla violemment, laissant une trace rouge sur la joue maintenant endolorie du blond.

« JE TE HAIS !! »

Elle repartit aussitôt mais en courant cette fois. Drago posa sa main sur sa joue chaude et douloureuse pour se la masser. Il regarda la gamine partir, puis se tourna vers les deux amoureux qui le regardaient, l'une soupçonneuse et l'autre surpris.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- C'est plutôt à toi de nous le dire, répliqua Hermione.

- Je vous poserais pas la question si je savais. Complètement cinglée, ta sœur. »

Ron ne dit rien, au fond complètement d'accord avec Malfoy qui se mit à marcher vite, sa mauvaise humeur encore plus forte. Sa journée était vraiment pourrie.

**OoO**

Malfoy marchait dans les couloirs, la mine agacée. Quand une journée commençait mal, en général, toute la journée était mauvaise. Et c'était son cas, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère.

En effet, Pansy l'avait saoulé pour qu'il la prenne comme cavalière, ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas accepté, Ginny l'évitait, voire le fuyait, et pour couronner le tout, il n'avait presque pas vu Harry de la journée.

S'il n'était pas musclé après toutes les courses qu'il avait fais, il voulait bien embrasser Pansy sur la joue (ce qui était relativement dégoûtant). Il n'en pouvait plus, ni de cette situation, ni des filles qui lui lançaient des regards d'envie, voire enflammés.

Il avait bien envie de leur gueuler dessus, mais s'en était abstenue, sachant qu'il aurait dévoilé ses sentiments pour le brun, ce qui aurait été la plus grosse gaffe de sa vie.

Il monta des escaliers et vit les deux Weasley et Granger qui discutaient. Il pressa le pas, content de les voir. Hermione le vit et lui fit un signe de la main.

« Drago ! »

Entendant le prénom horrible de Malfoy, Ginny se retourna et s'enfuit pour entrer dans les toilettes des filles qui se trouvaient juste à côté. Drago arriva vers les deux amoureux et lança un regard noir aux portes des toilettes en question.

« Je commence à en avoir raz le bol. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?

- J'en sais trop rien, dit Ron.

- Je ne sais pas non plus, fit la sorcière. Après tout, tu n'as presque pas vu Harry, aujourd'hui, alors…

- T'es au courant ? S'étonna Ron.

- Bah oui ! Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous le disputer ! Répliqua Hermione à l'adresse du blond.

- Et alors ? J'ai rien fais de mal, aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai presque pas vu… Je vais la voir et régler le problème une bonne fois pour toute ! »

Il marcha vers les portes et entra dans les toilettes des filles seul. Ginny était dans un coin, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Mimi n'était pas là et Drago en était plutôt content. Il s'approcha de Ginny qui ne releva sa tête baissée, malgré le fait qu'elle entendait les pas du blond. Arrivé en face d'elle, il posa ses mains ses hanches.

« Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Rien.

- Ne dis pas rien, tu m'as gifler dans le couloir en me disant que tu me hais, alors ne te fiche pas de moi !

- Je n'ai rien, je te dit… »

Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua un peu pour qu'elle lève la tête et le regarde.

« Réponds moi franchement au lieu de te cacher comme ça ! »

Soudain, une douleur aigue perça son bras et se propagea tout le long. Il laissa échapper un cri de souffrance et tomba en arrière, se tenant son bas douloureux. Un liquide chaud s'en écoulait et il n'arrivait plus à aligner un mot devant l'autre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Un autre coup le transperça. Dans le ventre, cette fois-ci.

« JE TE HAIS, MALFOY !! JE TE HAIS !!! »

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas courir. Puis le néant s'empara de ses yeux et de son esprit.

**OoO**

Il se réveilla. Maintenant ses yeux fermés, il écouta le silence qui s'offrait à ses oreilles, espérant entendre une voix. Mais rien ne vint, rien à part ce silence semblable à celui de la nuit. Alors il ouvrit les yeux.

Il se trouvait dans lit aux draps blancs. Il en déduit qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, ce qui le rassura en partie. Depuis qu'il avait été blessé, Drago était endormi, après s'être évanoui dans les toilettes des filles. Il le leva son bras et vit qu'il était bandé.

Son calme intérieur vint être remplacé par la colère. Il en voulait à mort à Ginny qui lui avait entaillé le bras, sans aucun doute. Avec sa baguette ou un couteau, il n'en savait rien. Mais ça faisait foutrement mal, surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi elle lui avait fait ça.

Il soupira et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer. S'énerver ne servait à rien, du moins pour l'instant. Dés qu'il allait sortir de cette infirmerie, il allait remettre les points sur les « i » avec cette rouquine complètement cinglée.

Il remarqua soudain comme un poids sur son ventre. Il se redressa sur un de ses coudes et scruta l'endroit, quelque peu éclairé par la lune, mais ne vit rien.

Avec espoir, il avança sa main vers l'endroit et toucha quelque chose de froid, de lisse et son cœur se mit à battra plus vite. Il agrippa la chose et la tira lentement.

Peu à peu, un corps endormi se révéla, les bras croisés sur le ventre du blond. Le rouge lui monta au joues quand il vit le visage endormit d'Harry éclairé par la lune pâle. Drago sourit. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns et doux de son ami qui ouvrit soudain les yeux et leva la tête vers le serpentard.

Surpris, il dégagea aussitôt sa main, comme pris en faute. Mais Potter sourit.

« Tu es réveillé. Je suis rassuré… Soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? Demanda le blond en faisant de même.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suis arrivé un peu après que Mme Pomfresh ait fermé la porte de la pièce pour arrêter les visites.

- Ah…

- Je suis désolé pour ce que t'as fait Ginny.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- Si, je n'ai pas voulu être son cavalier pour le bal.

- C'est pour ça ?! Qu'est-ce que je disais, elle est complètement cinglée, cette petite.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Je n'en dis pas ! Gifler, puis poignarder quelqu'un, tu trouves ça normal, toi ? »

Harry baissa la tête. La tristesse prit place sur son doux visage, serrant le cœur de Drago. Un peu honteux d'avoir parler de cet accident avec tant de légèreté, il prit le brun par les épaules.

« Harry ? Excuse-moi, mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs, tu comprends… »

On ne sait pas si Harry comprenait, mais Drago afficha une tête à mourir de rire quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se coller aux siennes.

Les yeux écarquillés, figé, il demeura immobile comme une statue durant les quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Il ne revint au monde présent quand il les sentit partir. Harry baissa la tête, regardant ses mains posées sur le drap.

« Je t'aime, Drago. »

Alors que le baiser avait eu du mal à faire son chemin jusqu'au cerveau ramollit du blond, ces quelques mots furent comme un éclair. Il rougit violemment et sourit, heureux. Le cœur battant, il prit le visage du brun et le porta à la hauteur du sien afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Il voyait les joues foncées de Potter grâce à la clarté de la Lune.

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry. »

Sur ces mots, il embrassa à son tour le brun qui ne bougea pas non plus, telle une statue. Mais il se réveilla quand il sentit une langue indiscrète passer sur ses lèvres, l'invitant à les ouvrir. Il céda et soupira lorsqu'elles se mêlèrent.

Drago l'entoura de ses bras et Harry lui enserra le cou. Le baiser devint plus langoureux, plus ardent. Le brun gémissait alors que l'autre s'excitait de plus en plus en entendant ces sons tant attendus. Finalement, le serpentards tomba sur le dos, entraînant Harry sur lui.

Il le renversa et se trouva au-dessus de lui. Il interrompit leur baiser pour regarder son amant de haut, lui lançant un regard plein de promesses à lequel le griffondor sourit.

**OoO**

Ron et Hermione marchaient main dans la main. C'était samedi et une sortie à Pré-au-lard était prévue. Les deux amoureux se rendaient au hall d'entrée tranquillement, profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Harry n'ayant pas de petite amie, ses deux amis devaient se retenir de rester seuls tous les deux trop souvent pour ne pas le laisser seul. Après tout, il avait fallu qu'il leur crie dessus pour qu'ils finissent par sortir ensemble. Cela avait été laborieux, mais ça en valait le coup, Ron ayant plutôt mûrit depuis.

« Ron !! Hermione !! »

Tous deux se retournèrent et virent un Drago Malfoy avec un sourire de dix kilomètres de long sur son visage. Il courrait vers eux et Ron et Hermione devinèrent sans mal l'origine d'un tel rayonnement chez le petit blondinet qui avait une humeur noire la veille. Il s'arrêta net devant eux.

« J'ai passé la plus belle nuit de toute ma vie !!

- T'as couché avec Pansy ? »

Le regard plein d'étoiles de Drago vira au noir des ténèbres et il assena un violement coup sur la tête. Ron cria de douleur et se protégea la tête de ses mains, craignant un autre coup. Hermione ne bougea pas, les bras croisés, regardant avec exaspération son petit ami qui gémissait.

« Tu as passé la nuit avec Harry ? Demanda la sorcière au blond.

- Oui !! Répondit-il, de nouveau d'humeur joyeuse.

- Et bien tant mieux ! Sourit Ron.

- Où est-il ?

- Il fait son jogging matinal, répondit la jeune fille.

- Ah… »

Sa bonne humeur chuta comme s'il avait été réveillé par une Pansy en nuisette. Ron le prit par les épaules et Hermione par le bras et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver dans le grand hall où se trouvaient déjà pas mal d'élèves. Mais seuls les garçons, en majeur partie, étaient là et certains bougonnaient du fait que les filles soient toutes après Harry.

Les professeurs étaient également là. Drago vit Ginny lui lancer un regard noir. Il se demanda quoi faire. La détruire et en faire de la bouillie ? Non, Harry lui ferrait la tête. Lui sourire d'un air victorieux ? Non, il risquait de nouveau de se faire poignarder.

Soudain, il entendit un drôle de bruit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers sa provenance, qui se trouvait être le grand escaliers de marbre. Certains le regardèrent avec surprise ou méfiance, comme Drago, d'autres avec ennui ou exaspération, comme Ron et Hermione.

Harry apparut tout à coup, les joues rougies et dévala les escaliers. Une seconde après son arrivée, un troupeau de filles hystériques déboula et continuèrent à courir derrière lui.

Certains garçons crièrent en faveur du pauvre griffondor qui n'en pouvait plus de courir comme un malade. Il fixait Drago comme s'il était un refuge que personne ne pouvait atteindre. Arrivé vers lui, il lui sauta dessus et le tint par les épaules pour rester debout car il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, ce qui se voyait bien tellement il tremblait. Un colère noire s'était emparée de Malfoy et, alors que les filles en furies arrivaient, il mit son bras autour de la taille de brun et se mit à gueuler.

« BON, MAINTENANT, ÇA SUFFIT !! VOUS ALLEZ ARRÊTER DE LUI COURIR APRÈS, OUI ?! ÇA SERT À RIEN, IL SORT AVEC MOI !! ALORS ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE VOIR ET LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !! »

Les filles s'arrêtèrent net et regardèrent le blond avec des yeux ronds. Certaines s'enfuirent en pleurant, d'autres s'effondrèrent et encore d'autres se mirent à crier de mécontentement, protestant que jamais Harry ne pourrait sortir avec un garçon, un Malfoy qui plus est.

Celui-ci, encore plus furieux, allait répliqué mais il se tut en sentant deux bras lui enserrer le cou et une tête se nicher contre son cou. La rougeur due à la course cachait celle de bonheur sur les joues d'Harry. Toutes les filles s'en allèrent peu à peu, certaines déçues, d'autres en pleurs.

Un silence mi-gêné, mi-stupéfait régna dans la pièce. Mais il fut de courte durée car il se vit chassé du hall sous le tonnerre d'applaudissement de la plupart des élèves se trouvant dans le hall, en particuliers ceux qui en voulaient à Harry de leur piquer toutes les filles du château. Les serpentards, eux, demeuraient en retrait, dégoûté. Pansy, elle, pleurait devant le sourire de Drago qui enserrait son petit ami de ses bras.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lue ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! 


End file.
